


Ниагара

by lara_alexandr



Series: Цунами [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, АУ, ООС, драма, повседневность, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: - Грейнджер? Почему ты одна в такой день?Она поднимает на него насквозь больные глаза и сообщает тоном, каким читают телевизионную программу:- У Рона зачёт в Академии, благодарю, Малфой. А Гарри умер.Драко чувствует, как пол уходит из-под ног, и только крепкая хватка Астории не даёт упасть.
Relationships: Драко Малфой/Астория Гринграсс, Панси Паркинсон/Чин Хо Келли, Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой, Стив Макгарретт/Денни Уильямс
Series: Цунами [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1162589
Kudos: 8





	Ниагара

**Author's Note:**

> Вселенная "Волны", опять открытый финал

Часть 1.

Драко любит Асторию.

Нет, правда. Тем более, что Люциус и Нарцисса одобряют. 

Астория утончённа и красива настолько, что глаз не отвести. Она умна и может поддержать разговор на практически любую тему. Она всецело поддерживает Драко, но не стесняется высказывать собственное мнение, даже если оно идёт вразрез с общепринятым. 

Она сексуальна. И раскрепощена настолько, насколько позволяет ей её воспитание. Драко делает ей предложение на выпускном, и они с удовольствием принимают поздравления от профессоров и сокурсников. И только Северус не торопится:

\- Ты твёрдо уверен, что это то, чего ты хочешь?  
\- Да, - Драко нервно вертит пустой бокал из-под шампанского и смотрит в другой конец Большого Зала, где толпа гриффиндорцев громогласно орёт тосты. 

\- Если захочешь поговорить… - Северус криво усмехается и смотрит в ту же сторону, что и Драко. – Я могу читать лекции не только о зельях, моя способность делать неверный выбор…  
\- Я уверен, - прерывает крёстного Драко. – Извини.

И он отходит к Астории, хвастающейся подружкам кольцом. 

Они венчаются через год в первый день апреля в семейной часовне Малфоев под молчаливое согласие мраморных статуй. 

И Малфои в достаточной степени вхожи в Букингемский дворец, чтобы Её Величество прислала на свадьбу премилую открытку с поздравлениями и пару фарфоровых китайских ваз тысяча какого-то там лохматого года. Вазы занимают почётное место в семейной галерее, а над открыткой с удовольствием кудахчет Нарцисса. 

Они проводят медовый месяц во Франции – Париж восхитителен в нежно-розовой дымке каштанов. И даже Эйфелева башня не кажется уродливой грудой железа. 

Пару раз их навещают друзья.

Через пару недель заявляется Забини со своим ненаглядным Финниганом на буксире. Они отрываются в ночном клубе ночь напролёт так, что наутро всем четверым требуется изрядная доза Антипохмельного. Даже Астории. Кто ж знал, что младшая дочь барона Гринграсса умеет так лихо опрокидывать шоты. 

Блейз и Симус отправляются дальше – сначала в Шампань, где у Забини собственные виноградники, а потом в Рим. Блейз собирается официально представить маменьке своего избранника. И Драко многое бы отдал, чтобы лично присутствовать при столь эпохальном событии. Темпераментом ни мать, ни сын не обижены, а Финниган – как успел понять Драко – просто обожает подлить масла в огонь. Это будет фееричное сватовство и не менее фееричный брак. И Драко ни капли не сомневается, что многочисленная родня Блейза до полусмерти избалует и залюбит Финнигана. 

Распрощавшись с возлюбленными, Драко и Астория идут на экскурсию в Лувр, где на Драко с множества портретов смотрят предки. Он чувствует, как их взгляды упираются ему между лопаток. Он слышит их шепотки. 

Асторию принимают вполне благосклонно. 

Через пару дней приезжает Панси. Она кажется нервной и какой-то взъерошенной. 

\- Кто-то умер? – неожиданно даже для самого себя спрашивает Драко. 

Панси вздрагивает, бледнеет ещё больше. 

\- Н-нет. Нет, - она неопределённо взмахивает рукой. – Просто… Просто Шеклболт ещё больше закрутил гайки в Министерстве. Скоро будем ходить строем и петь национальный гимн перед ланчем. 

Она разражается смехом настолько неестественным, что у Драко в животе скручивается узел. Астория кивает ему – она хочет почистить пёрышки перед вечерним походом в оперу, и ей не нужен путающийся под ногами муж. 

Драко и Панси идут гулять. Они почти весь день проводят на набережной и молчат по большей части. Панси кажется погружённой в себя, а Драко не торопится с расспросами – он знает, как Панси ненавидит, когда лезут в душу. В какой-то момент она берёт его за руку, переплетает свои пальцы с его и спрашивает, глядя прямо в глаза:

\- Что бы ты исправил?  
\- Прости?

Вода в Сене кажется расплавленным свинцом. Панси потуже затягивает шарф и суёт руки поглубже в карманы, нахохливается:

\- Чтобы ты не стал делать или говорить, если бы предоставилась возможность исправить уже произошедшее?

Для Драко эти слова, как удар под дых. Он слишком хорошо помнит Астрономическую Башню и пронзительный мартовский ветер, всё ещё по-зимнему ледяной. Помнит свои слова – нарочито-жестокие. 

\- Ничего, - и ему становится не по себе от понимания в её глазах. 

Панси снова берёт его за руку. У её пальцев горячая шёлковая кожа. 

\- Драко, ты же знаешь, что ты моя единственная семья. Только ты, если не считать этого придурка Забини. 

\- Я знаю, - Драко берёт её лицо в ладони и хмурится: - Панси, что происходит?

\- Ничего. Ничего, - она утыкается лбом ему в грудь, выдыхает: - Прости меня. Прости.

\- Мне не за что тебя прощать.

***

Драко и Астория возвращаются в Англию второго мая. В Министерстве приспущены флаги, как дань памяти погибшим у стен Хогвартса в девяносто восьмом. Фонтан в Атриуме отключён и его чашу вместо воды заполняют цветы. 

И свечи… 

Множество свечей и фотографий на бортиках и рядом на мраморном полу. И пусть на пару мгновений, но все становятся серьёзней, проходя мимо. 

Какое-то время Драко смотрит на зыбкое, зачарованное от чада пламя, а потом взгляд выхватывает знакомую макушку. 

Грейнджер, кажется, стала ещё худее и растрёпанней с их последней встречи пару месяцев назад. На ней укороченное двубортное пальто совершенно кошмарного горчичного цвета, джинсы с дырой на правом колене и вязаные перчатки с обрезанными пальцами. Она прячет нос в гриффиндорский шарф, плотным коконом охватывающий её шею. В какой-нибудь другой день Драко непременно прошёлся бы по её умению одеваться, сейчас же ограничивается нейтральным:

\- Грейнджер? Почему ты одна в такой день?

Она поднимает на него насквозь больные глаза и сообщает тоном, каким читают телевизионную программу:

\- У Рона зачёт в Академии, благодарю, Малфой. А Гарри умер. 

Драко чувствует, как пол уходит из-под ног, и только крепкая хватка Астории не даёт упасть.

***

\- Мне жаль, - говорит Астория много позже.

Они лежат в супружеской постели в спальне, что расположена в южном крыле мэнора. 

Астория ободряюще сжимает пальцы Драко:

\- Вы, кажется, дружили. 

Дружили.

Драко горько усмехается в темноту над аккуратностью формулировки. И, нет. Астория не страдает предрассудками. Особенно, если учесть историю любви Дафны, но одно дело – старшая сестра, и совершенно другое – собственный муж. Совершенно другое. Так что…

\- Да, дружили, - Драко отвечает на её рукопожатие.

\- Спокойной ночи, - Астория целует его в щёку и отворачивается, устраиваясь поудобнее для сна. Она очень тактичная – его жена. Драко определённо повезло.

\- Спокойной. 

Слёзы обжигают щёки, горло сжимает до невозможности вдохнуть.

\- Ш-ш, - Астория баюкает его в своих объятиях.

***

Драко вызванивает Панси на следующее утро. Они встречаются в небольшой маггловской кафешке напротив Министерства. Здесь подают дивную выпечку и цены донельзя демократичны. Всегда полно народу и гвалт стоит такой, что можно не бояться, что их подслушают. 

Какое-то время они сидят в полном молчании. Рассматривают интерьер, старательно не встречаясь глазами и слушают, как за соседним столиком две маггловские девицы самого что ни на есть бухгалтерского вида яростно обсуждают плюсы и минусы неведомого Вонючки Эрни из кадровиков. Они увлечены настолько, что и второго пришествия не заметят.

Официантка приносит Драко чай и на салфетке вполне ожидаемо обнаруживается номер телефона. 

\- Ты не сказала, - Драко топит в чашке пару кубиков сахара. – Ты приехала, потому что стало известно о его смерти. Ты знала и не сказала. Знала и не сказала. Почему?

\- А что бы это изменило? – Панси кривится и ломает ложечкой «корзиночку».

\- Но ты приехала и просила прощения. О, - осеняет Драко. Он откидывается на спинку стула. – Тебе нужна была индульгенция. 

Панси размазывает взбитые сливки по тарелке.

\- За что ты просила прощения?

Панси упрямо молчит, только бледнеет ещё больше. 

\- За что? – Драко ловит себя на том, что хочет схватить её за шиворот и встряхнуть хорошенько. 

\- Она знала.

Драко поднимает взгляд. Куда делась вчерашняя растрёпанная девчонка? В облегающем винно-красном платье и на убийственных шпильках Грейнджер великолепна чуть более чем. 

\- О чём? О чём ты знала? Панси?!

\- У меня был интересный разговор с Джинни после похорон Гарри. Знаешь, Малфой, водка отлично развязывает языки. Даже Сывороткой правды нет нужды заморачиваться. Это Джинни подстроила всё так, будто Гарри изменил тебе с ней. Она и мисс Паркинсон пыталась вовлечь в инсценировку, но мисс Паркинсон, к её чести, отказалась от участия в этой афере. 

\- Но и не сказала, - Драко изо всех сил хочется верить, что всё это выдумки спятившей от горя Грейнджер. 

\- Я слизеринка, - цедит сквозь зубы Панси. 

\- Люби себя, чихай на всех и в жизни ждёт тебя успех, - презрительно усмехается Грейнджер. 

\- Да что ты знаешь, - шипит Панси.

\- Я знаю достаточно. Малфой, - Грейнджер кивает с поистине королевским величием и неторопливо покидает кафе. Восторженные шепотки несутся вслед. 

\- Драко, пожалуйста, - Панси хватает его за руку. Смотрит умоляюще.

Драко освобождается аккуратно, но решительно:

\- Не звони мне. Пожалуйста. Просто не звони. 

Он бросает деньги на стол и торопится выйти. Грейнджер не успевает уйти слишком далеко. Драко видит, как она голосует, стоя на краю тротуара.

\- Грейнджер!

Она оборачивается и опускает руку. 

\- Почему? – Драко подходит так близко, что чувствует аромат её духов. – Почему Гарри ничего не сказал мне. 

Гермиона делает шаг назад, смотрит, склонив голову набок. Изучает с интересом Лавгуд, узревшей легендарных нарглов. 

\- Не сказал? – её брови чуть изгибаются. – Не сказал. Скажи, что он не пытался, и я в красках поведаю тебе о том выпускном. О том, как он на куски рассыпался весь последний год. Как звал тебя в кошмарах, когда ему снилось, что он не успевает спасти тебя из горящей Выручай-комнаты. Скажи, и я даже солью воспоминания о дне твоей свадьбы. А ты поделишься со мной, как уничтожал его на Астрономической башне. Обменяемся впечатлениями. 

Каждое слово Гермионы ощущается в теле раскалённым гвоздём. 

Драко способен только на короткое:

\- Как?

\- Авиакатастрофа. Самолёт взорвался над Атлантикой. Это был маггловский теракт. Не выжил никто. Тела не были найдены. Мы хоронили пустой гроб. Я сама помогала собирать Гарри рюкзак. Я говорила, что всё наладится. Что всё теперь будет хорошо. 

Гермиона говорит настолько спокойно, что у Драко мороз идёт по коже. Он понимает – она на грани. Драко осторожно цепляет Гермиону за тонкие прохладные пальцы, притягивает в объятия. Она трясётся:

\- Он только хотел посмотреть на Ниагарский водопад. Только посмотреть.

Драко обнимает её крепче, касается волос губами и поверх плеча видит Панси. Всё её лицо залито слезами.

Часть 2.

Гора чемоданов подпирает расписной потолок. В буквальном смысле. Рядом суетится Пепси – личная домовушка Астории. То чемодан пододвинет, то невидимую пылинку с саквояжа смахнёт. Сама Астория сосредоточенно поправляет помаду, стоя возле ростового зеркала. Родители обнаруживаются тут же – Люциус выглядит так, словно проглотил фамильную трость, и сейчас её набалдашник упирается ему в мозжечок. Нарцисса с безмятежной улыбкой Луны Лавгуд обмахивается плотным жёлтым конвертом. Драко моментально узнаёт письмо из Хогвартса. 

\- Что происходит?

Вместо ответа Астория бросает помаду в свою бездонную сумку, трясёт Люциусу руку, сочно расцеловывается с Нарциссой и только тогда оборачивается к Драко:

\- Милый, я тебя бросаю. 

Она сияет даже больше, чем в тот день, когда родился Скорпиус. 

\- Извини?

\- Извиняю, - легко соглашается Астория. – Я беременна. Не от тебя, не сверкай глазами. Ему сорок, он полицейский из Глазго и стопроцентный маггл. И я безумно в него влюблена. 

Драко молчит – он не знает, что сказать. 

\- Я устала и больше не хочу быть второй в твоём сердце. А Гарри… - Астория усмехается: - У судьбы странное чувство юмора, не находишь? Для Гарри я единственная. И я счастлива с ним. 

\- Ты была несчастна со мной? – у Драко дерёт горло. 

\- Нет! Конечно, нет. Ты подарил мне Скорпиуса. Но ты Малфой, а все Малфои однолюбы. А я слишком эгоистка, чтобы делить тебя с прошлым. Отпусти себя, Драко. Оставь прошлое прошлому. Помирись, наконец, с Панси. Столько лет прошло. Съезди в отпуск, заведи любовника.

Люциус издаёт клекочущий звук и, рассылая вокруг себя волны крайнего неодобрения, стремительно уходит

\- Не забывай нас, дорогая, - Нарцисса крепко обнимает Асторию.

\- Никогда. Увидимся первого сентября на вокзале. Я ни за что не пропущу первую поездку Скорпиуса на Хогвартс-экспрессе, - Астория нежно целует Драко в щёку и смотрит в глаза: - Живи для себя, Драко. Ты так долго был хорошим для других – семья, офис, Министерство. Люциусу не повредит немного поразмяться, - из-за дверей слышится надменное фырканье и приглушённое: «Дерзкая девчонка». 

Астория хохочет. Снова обнимает Нарциссу и машет на прощание рукой:

\- Будь счастлив, Драко. 

***

Драко находит Скорпиуса в самом дальнем уголке оранжереи. 

Три балеринки танцуют в густой траве, а вместо юбочек у них прозрачные струи воды. Скорпиус сидит на мраморной скамье и смотрит на висящую в воздухе тонюсенькую радугу. 

Драко присаживается рядом с сыном. 

Когда-то он и сам любил прятаться здесь – переживать свои детские огорчения. Он был здесь, когда умер Мистер Пибоди – его пони. Когда мисс Элиот – его гувернантка и самая добрая душа на свете – покинула его, и ей на смену появился мистер Эйр. Строгий и требовательный, но знающий великое множество интереснейших историй, после которых Драко то хотелось лететь в космос, как магглы, то штурмовать неизведанные земли. Даже во времена оккупации мэнора Волдемортом этот уголок оставался его надёжным убежищем. Просто однажды Нарцисса собрала в холле егерей и оборотней и тихим незлым голосом в красках расписала что и как она сделает с тем, кто хотя бы попытается сунуть нос к её сыну. Желающих нарваться на проверку не нашлось. 

Балеринки выжили в войне, и теперь радуют Скорпиуса, как когда-то радовали Драко.

\- Мама ушла?

\- Да. 

Скорпиус звучно шмыгает носом – гнусная привычка, за которую бывает нещадно руган Нарциссой. Скребёт ногтем выщербинку на мраморе:

\- Мама сказала, что так бывает Что она всё равно меня любит, и мы будем видеться, когда я только захочу.

\- Да, - просто отвечает Драко. 

Скорпиус отряхивает вылинявшие джинсы от прилипшей травы и решительно поднимается со скамьи:

\- Оладьи хочу. С нутеллой. И хочу, чтобы их испёк ты. 

\- Всё, что угодно, - Драко приглаживает встопорщенные кудри сына. Скорпиус привычно уклоняется – ласкушки для слюнявой мелюзги. А ему одиннадцать! В Хогвартс нынче. 

\- «Нимбус» последней модели, - закидывает удочку Скорпиус. 

\- Нет.

\- Попытка – не Круцио, - как говорит дядя Симус. 

\- Всыпать бы ему, - ворчит Драко. Его вдруг отпускает. Внутри словно натянутая струна лопается, и Драко чувствует грандиозное облегчение. 

\- Ну и ладно, - Скорпиус скачет перед ним, идёт спиной вперёд, - подарков на Рождество теперь точно больше будет. 

Драко с удовольствием хохочет – у них с Асторией, определённо, самый потрясающий сын на свете.

***

Драко идёт по коридору с множеством абсолютно одинаковых дверей. Над головой монотонно гудит вентиляция, а единственная лампочка мигает и трещит, совсем как в маггловских ужастиках. 

Драко, чувствуя себя Алисой, бегущей за белым кроликом, распахивает одну из дверей, выкрашенную, как ему кажется, в особенно мерзкий серый цвет. 

Минует стильную – хром, белый свет и кожаные диваны – приёмную и открывает ещё одну дверь:

\- Привет.

Кабинет большой, светлый и очень шикарный. Магглы называют такой стиль хай-тек – стекло, сверкающий металл и чистые прямые линии. Панси выглядит королевой за своим рабочим столом. 

Её секретарь застывает в нелепой позе, а сама Панси с круглыми от удивления глазами походит на сову. 

\- Привет, - повторяет Драко. 

Он соскучился. Мерлин, как же он соскучился. 

\- Привет, - Панси издаёт короткий нервный смешок. 

Секретарь испаряется молниеносно. 

\- У тебя тут м-м-м… - Драко идёт вдоль стены, увешанной чёрно-белыми постерами, Панси продолжает молча таращиться. - Уютненько.

Он бросает выразительный взгляд на совершенно неудобоваримый даже на внешний вид стул. 

Панси выуживает из нижнего ящика стола сумочку, швыряет в неё кое-какие мелочи со стола, цепко хватает Драко за запястье и тащит его прочь из кабинета.

\- Сай, меня сегодня уже не будет! – орёт она секретарю. 

Они покидают приёмную через жуткую серую дверь и снова оказываются в одном из бесчисленных, похожих друг на друга как две капли воды, коридоров Отдела Тайн. 

\- Тебя можно поздравить? – осведомляется Драко.

\- Поздравишь, когда я с первого уровня перееду на пятый.

\- Там только Северус.

\- А чем я хуже? – весело интересуется Панси. 

И они хохочут совсем как в детстве после удавшейся проказы.

***

Кафешка всё та же, и даже столик тот же самый. Только они выросли и повзрослели. И Драко уже в одиночку управляет всем семейным бизнесом, а Панси руководит чем-то там в Отделе Тайн. И для собственного спокойствия Драко даже знать не хочет подробностей. Пока, во всяком случае. 

Кофе давно остыл, а они говорят, говорят, говорят. 

Конечно, это не первая их встреча за прошедшие годы – магический Лондон слишком мал. Но всякий раз всё сводилось к вежливо-равнодушному «Добрый день, мисс Паркинсон» и «Прощайте, мистер Малфой». 

\- Я была зла на тебя, - в какой-то момент говорит Панси. – За то, что был так счастлив с Поттером, а не с нами. Как ты сиял, возвращаясь со свиданий. Словно он был твоим солнцем. И нет – пока ты там себе чего-то не напридумывал – я не была влюблена в тебя или в Поттера. Мерлин, упаси. Ты был для меня всегда исключительно другом, а голубее Поттера только Забини с его конопатым недоразумением. 

Они смеются, вспоминая свадьбу Блейза и Симуса – бесчисленных тётушек с той и другой стороны, готовых сцепиться друг с другом за право первыми угостить молодожёнов. Кузенов Блейза, не без успеха волочившихся за всем, что движется, не взирая на половую принадлежность. Крайне оскорблённых этим кузенов Симуса и последующие разборки, во время которых выясняется, что умение взрывать всё, что под руку попадётся – это у Финниганов семейное. Не менее бурное примирение. И как апофеоз – картинно закатывающая глаза леди Забини в траурной вуалетке, то и дело прикладывающая ладонь к пышной груди под сакраментальное:

\- Я так молода!

И Симусово в редкую минуту тишины:

\- Курс перепихина и все симптомы как рукой снимет. 

И возобновившееся с небывалым жаром торжество.

\- Он и был моим солнцем, - резко обрывает веселье Драко.

\- Я не знаю, сможешь ли ты простить меня. Хоть когда-нибудь. 

Они молчат. Глотают остатки кофе.

\- Я влюбилась, - разрывает напряжённую тишину Панси и подпирает щёку кулаком, её глаза мечтательно затуманиваются. – Совсем, как девчонка, знаешь. 

\- Какой он?

\- Чудесный. Добрый, заботливый, - Панси прижимает пальцы к губам, вспоминая.

\- Ты счастлива?

\- Безумно.

\- Я его знаю?

\- Нет. О, нет. Он не англичанин. Его зовут Чин, он американец с Гавайев и стопроцентный маггл. Что? – Панси недоумённо хмурится, пока Драко хохочет. 

\- Извини. Извини, это… Меня вчера бросила Астория. 

\- О. Мне жаль. 

\- Даже не думай, - Драко качает головой. – Ради маггла-полицейского из Глазго. А перед уходом посоветовала помириться с тобой, поехать в отпуск и завести любовника. Не подскажешь, где можно отдохнуть так, чтобы не было стыдно. 

При его последних словах Панси выпрямляет спину, её лицо хищно заостряется, а в глазах вспыхивает поистине дьявольское пламя:

\- Магия мне свидетель, Уэстон, не я это сказала. 

\- Что? Какой Уэстон?

\- Мы едем в отпуск, Драко. Ты и я. Хочу познакомить тебя с Чином. И его оханой(*). 

* Охана – с гавайского «семья». 

Часть 3.

У молодого мужика, встречающего их, грация кота и скулы, о которые можно не только пальцы порезать, но и сердце растерзать.

\- Чин, - выдыхает Панси.

Стервозность, в которую Панси закована большую часть времени, как в броню, обтекает шелухой. Она льнёт к Чину, точно под кожу вплавляется. Он обнимает её лицо широкими сильными ладонями, смотрит в глаза и касается губ в почти целомудренном поцелуе.

\- Фу-у, гадость! – вопит Скорпиус и немедленно получает от Драко грозный взгляд.

Панси хохочет, утыкается Чину лбом в грудь и вспоминает, наконец, о Малфоях.

\- Чин, это Драко. Мой очень хороший друг. И Скорпиус, его сын. 

Во взгляде Чина мелькает что-то такое, отчего Драко становится слегка не по себе. Но он списывает это на профессиональную деформацию. Северус, например, уже десять лет не преподаёт, а до сих пор снимает со всех баллы.

Впрочем, Чин практически мгновенно берёт себя в руки.

\- Очень приятно. Просто Чин, - Чин отвечает рукопожатием и так же на полном серьёзе жмёт ладошку Скорпиуса.

\- Ух, ты! – восторженно тянет Скорпиус, рассматривая жетон Чина, висящий у того на цепочке на шее. – Вы из спецподразделения?

\- «Пять-ноль», - улыбается Чин. – Если захочешь, и если твой отец разрешит – проведу экскурсию по нашей штаб-квартире. 

Он бросает ещё один настороженный взгляд на Драко. Драко отвечает вежливой улыбкой. 

\- Да! – Скорпиус скачет, теребит Драко за футболку: - Ну, па-ап! Ну, пожалуйста!

\- Возможно, - уклончиво улыбается Драко. – Но точно не сегодня.

\- Конечно, не сегодня, - Панси прижимается к боку Чина и многозначительно двигает бровями: - Сегодня Чин будет занят.

\- Ну-у, - разочарованно тянет Скорпиус, суёт руки в карманы и пинает бетонный пол.

\- В качестве компенсации готов завтра показать вам Оаху. 

\- Соглашайтесь, - мгновенно оживляется Панси, видя сомнение на лице Драко. – Чин такие места знает, ни один гид не покажет. И там совсем не бывает туристов и просто потрясающе красиво. 

\- А ваша работа? – всё ещё колеблется Драко. 

\- Завтра я совершенно свободен, - Чин влюблено смотрит на Панси. – Выходной по семейным обстоятельствам. 

\- Давай, давай, давай, - Скорпиус кажется готовым выскочить из собственной кожи и бежать куда угодно, лишь бы куда-нибудь. 

Драко согласно кивает.

\- Ура! – от восторженного вопля Скорпиуса две пожилые благообразные маггловские леди шарахаются в сторону и неодобрительно качают головами. 

***

\- Ты привезла его?

Они лежат на разворошённой постели, Панси прижимается к влажному горячему боку Чина. Низ живота всё ещё приятно тянет от недавнего бурного оргазма, а в голове восхитительно пусто, от чего Панси не сразу понимает смысл вопроса:

\- Прости?

\- Ты привезла Драко Малфоя. Джеймс брал с тебя Клятву. Разве её нарушение не карается лишением магии?

\- Ты за меня беспокоишься? – мурлычет Панси и «шагает» пальцами по прессу Чина во вполне определённом направлении. 

\- Да, - Чин перекатывается на бок. Его широкая тяжёлая ладонь ложится на самый низ живота Панси, и она сладко вздрагивает. Намекающее раздвигает бёдра. Пальцы Чина скользят вниз – между горячих складочек, потирают набухший, пульсирующий клитор.

\- О, детка! – Панси запрокидывает голову, упираясь затылком в смятую подушку. 

\- Панси, - требует Чин и усиливает нажим. Указательный палец въезжает во влагалище и замирает.

\- Он сам… - Панси вздрагивает. – Он сам… Пожалуйста, Чин! – он нависает над ней. – Он сам начал разговор об отпуске, я… Я только поддержала. Чин!..

Она беспомощно цепляется за его бицепсы, пока Чин трахает её настолько медленно, насколько это вообще возможно. Он ускоряется в самом конце, и Панси остаётся только всхлипывать от накатывающего наслаждения. 

***

\- Мило! – Панси мотыльком впархивает на крытую террасу, где завтракают Драко и Скорпиус. Сходство усиливается из-за воздушного ярко-бирюзового платья из шифона. 

За прошедшую ночь она похорошела и посвежела и выглядит совершенно удовлетворённой жизнью на все сто. Идущий следом Чин улыбается сытым котом. 

Вышколенная прислуга ставит на стол ещё два прибора. Тарелки и чашки наполняются как-будто сами собой. Кофе пахнет просто волшебно, а бокалы со свежевыжатым соком моментально запотевают. 

Видно, что Чину неловко принимать подобное обращение, а вот Панси лучится и чирикает, обсуждая погоду, океан и предстоящую поездку. 

\- Ты похожа на восторженную хаффлпаффку, - брякает Драко и замирает от собственной оплошности. 

Но Панси только фыркает:  
\- Чин знает. Кто угодно узнает, если во время оргазма с потолка начинают сыпаться живые цветы. 

Драко в весёлом изумлении вздёргивает брови, а Чин пламенеет ушами. 

\- Что такое оргазм? – деловито интересуется Скорпиус, до этого сидевший тише воды, ниже травы. 

\- Я убью тебя, Паркинсон! – беспомощно стонет Драко. 

***

Всю поездку Скорпиус не отлипает от окна. От него то и дело слышно:

\- Вау! Ух, ты! Пап, пап, смотри, дельфины!

Драко не видит ничего в бескрайней синеве океана, но на всякий случай согласно угукает.

Драко расслабляется с каждой минутой всё больше и больше. Нет, он ещё чувствует отголоски бесконечной круговерти Лондона, но они всё слабее. Нестерпимое гавайское солнце выжигает серую усталость. Он с удовольствием подставляет лицо горячим лучам и вдыхает свежий солёный воздух.

\- Хорошо? – Панси практически бесшумно подходит со спины. 

Скорпиус так внимательно слушает Чина, что забывает моргать.

\- Хорошо, - кивает Драко. – Астория была права насчёт отпуска. 

\- А насчёт другого? – лукаво прищуривается Панси.

\- Чего другого? – прикидывается непонимающим Драко.

\- Не строй из себя идиота, Малфой. Тебе не идёт, - Панси тычет его в бок острым маленьким кулачком. – Когда у тебя в последний раз был секс, вот прям такой, чтобы искры из глаз?

Драко молчит. Нет, ему было хорошо с Асторией. И он никогда бы не унизился до измены, но он понимает, о чём говорит Панси.

\- Понятно, - тянет Панси. 

\- Было, - Драко смотрит на бескрайнюю плоть воды. – Было. Очень давно.

\- Прости, - Панси берёт его за руку.

Драко помнит робкие, самые первые касания. Острые, почти невыносимые ощущения. Губы на тёплой коже. Сладкие нежные вздохи, как предвкушение. Силуэт на фоне горящего камина. Яркость глаз и щедрость улыбок. 

\- Едем? 

Драко обнаруживает рядом Чина. Встряхивает головой:

\- Да.

Они усаживаются в машину.

\- Кстати, - Панси перегибается через спинку переднего сиденья, - мы все сегодня приглашены на барбекю к Стиву и Денни.

Драко вопросительно приподнимает брови:

\- К Стиву и Денни?

\- Стив – командир «5-0». У них с Денни годовщина свадьбы, - поясняет Чин, и Драко в зеркале заднего вида ловит его странный взгляд. В нём то же, что и вчера – опасение. 

***

Такси высаживает их со Скорпиусом у большого крепкого дома. На лужайке припаркованы несколько машин, но ярче всех сияет чёрная «Шевроле Камаро». 

\- Ух, ты! – Скорпиус, кажется, растерял все остальные слова. 

Драко поудобнее перехватывает подарок – бутылку коллекционного вина, и давит на пупку звонка. Он всё ещё твёрдо уверен, что им со Скорпиусом тут абсолютно делать нечего.

Дверь им открывает невысокий светловолосый крепыш с яркими голубыми глазами.

\- Эм?.. Привет?

\- Добрый день. Я Драко. Драко Малфой – друг Панси.

\- Да, точно. Привет, привет, Панси рассказывала. Проходите, у нас тут уже бедлам, - голубоглазый улыбается. – Денни Уильямс. Увидите дылду в татуировках – это Стив. Моя вечная головная боль, ниспосланная за неведомые грехи. 

Драко улыбается совершенно непроизвольно. Этот Денни напоминает ему Блейза – непосредственность и стервозность в одном флаконе дают поистине взыровоопасную смесь – практически оружие массового поражения. 

\- С годовщиной, - Драко неловко суёт Денни упакованную бутылку. Он никогда не был на маггловских пляжных вечеринках и чувствует сейчас себя, как Скорпиус рождественским утром за разбором подарков – хочется увидеть всё и сразу. 

Музыкальный центр надрывается чем-то весьма энергичным, через широко распахнутые двери виднеется кусочек пляжа, полный самого разнокалиберного народу. И так пахнет печёным на углях мясом и рыбой, что рот моментально наполняется вязкой слюной. 

\- Ого! – Денни срывает подарочную бумагу. – Макгарретт попробует это только за очень хорошее поведение. 

\- Пап? – в дверях появляется девочка одного со Скорпиусом возраста. У неё чудесная улыбка, совершенно очаровательные ямочки и косички – полный набор, чтобы смутить одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку. Скорпиус старательно пламенеет ушами. – Дядя Джеймс не может найти штопор.

\- Когда-нибудь он не найдёт свою голову, - ворчит Денни. – Грейси, это мистер Малфой и?..

\- Скорпиус Малфой, - важно представляется Скорпиус.

\- …и Скорпиус. Друзья Панси, - заканчивает Денни.

\- Грейс Уильямс, - пищит девчонка и вдруг взлетает в воздух. Хохочет и дрыгает ногами. И колотит кулачками того, кто подбрасывает её:

\- Дядя Джеймс!

\- Обезьянка! Денни, Стив требует штопор и тебя пред свои светлые очи. 

\- Требует! Он требует! – патетически восклицает Денни и с грохотом гребётся в ящике кухонного стола. 

Но Драко не слышит ни звука – у него кровь ревёт в ушах. 

У парня держащего Грейси широкие плечи и золотая от загара кожа, и длинные ноги и чудом, не иначе держащиеся на узких бёдрах выцветшие до непотребства джинсовые шорты. Густые черные волосы собраны на затылке в небрежный пучок, а выбившиеся прядки обрамляют красивое лицо. Лицо, на котором горят самые зелёные в мире глаза. 

\- Гарри?


End file.
